


The Waverider

by Exchess



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Time Travel, he's trying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exchess/pseuds/Exchess
Summary: Oneshot of a Boostle AU!In this, Booster becomes the Waverider and the power it's pretty confusing to him.I used a few headcanons from Tumblr. Also, who doesn't know, Waverider it's a character in DC who represents time itself. I said this because searching the headcanons i used, i only get a lot of stuff about Waverider the time ship.





	The Waverider

Observó su cuerpo, sus manos. Estaba flotando en medio de la literal nada. Como si no sintiera esa piel suya, cosa que realmente no hacía, observó sus propios movimientos, lentos y tranquilos, sin nada evitándolos pero disfrutándolo. Luego chasqueó los dedos con fuerza. Una luz se formó por esto, luz que se expande con velocidad y fuerza, creando así el origen del tiempo. Alzó la mirada, había un espectador de su acto. Y ese espectador era sí mismo. Michael Carter, observando desde la Burbuja Temporal. Waverider alza la mano, saludándose, pero el paisaje cambió.

 

Estaba flotando sobre Gotham ahora, pero nadie lo veía. Como si patinase, se desplaza en el aire hasta aquel estadio de la Universidad de Gotham. Tal vez pensar en sí mismo es que lo trajo al momento en que su vida empezaba a decaer. Porque pudo verlo. Su padre estaba observando desde una escalinata de los bancos el juego de un joven Michael. El mejor quarterback en años, sin duda menos potente que el legendario Vic Stone, pero mucho más rápido y ágil. Ganó el juego para los Caballeros de Gotham, y el equipo se lanzó a aplastarle. Una risa indeterminada brota de los labios del Tiempo.

 

Se inclinó para sentarse, y al hacerlo, ve enfrente suyo a su otro destino. Booster Gold murió, y su destino se bifurca en dos. El sendero bueno, y el sendero malo. Waverider y Perforated Man. Pero no era ese el orden en realidad, ¿O sí?

 

—No lo hagas. No lo hagas. Estás arruinándolo como siempre, Michael. Por favor.

 

Estaban frente a frente, en aquella prisión del siglo XXV, poco antes de que su versión joven sea encerrado. Ambos dan saltos al azar en el tiempo, sólo que el de piel dorada no deja rastro de esto, mientras Perforated sí.

> —No eres nadie para impedírmelo.

Otro chasquido, y ha llegado al día anterior a que Ted comenzara a investigar la fuga de capitales de su empresa. Puede verlo descansando en su cama... oh, está en su departamento. Es difícil tener en cuenta que los segundos y tus movimientos no están calibrados. Que cuando te mueves, el tiempo no siempre lo hace contigo. Que un suspiro es saltar tres generaciones adelante.

 

—¿Mickey?

 

La voz adormilada logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos. El fuego en su cabeza recupera movilidad, estático mientras pensaba. Ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca, pero Ted niega con la suya mientras se frota los ojos.

 

—Ya me has contado que eres tú. Que serás tú. Como fuera. ¿Te encuentras bien, old buddy?

 

Accidentalmente se frenó en una repetición de varias veces oír esa frase. ¿Cuántas veces la habría oído en la vida? Oh, mala idea, puesto que comenzó a revivir cada momento. Debió hacer un gesto con las manos. Como si barriese todo aquello para no deprimirse.

 

—Tal vez necesitas descansar. ¿Puedes descansar? ¿Quieres recostarte aquí? Porfavornoincinerestodocontucabezadeantorcha.

 

Vio como Ted se acomodaba, moviéndose un poco más hacia la esquina, dando una palmada al espacio vacío antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Avanza a paso cauteloso. Es un dios ahora. El tiempo fluye en sus venas. Pensarlo lo transporta a donde quiere, es omnipresente, y así no puede tenerlo en su vida. Se sentó en la cama, y apoyó su mano en el brazo ajeno. Al hacerlo, un brillo dorado lo envolvió. Y luego, ambos fueron transportados hasta el último segundo del universo. Ted no despertaría. Pero nadie los volvería a separar. Era su último momento juntos, y era para siempre.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

 

Ted sintió la mano sobre su hombro, volteando a verle con ojos achinados. Estiró una mano también, para tocar la mejilla húmeda del viajero del tiempo.

—Michael, ¿Qué sucede? Has estado raro últimamente... ¿Vas a decirme esta vez?

El de cabello rubio se seca los ojos tras bajarse la capucha y gafas, aunque debe usar ambas manos por la torpeza.

—Lo lamento Ted. Lo lamento mucho. No debí... no tenía... lo lamento... descansa. Mañana será un día importante...


End file.
